The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus in which a toner container is detachably mounted at a mounting position.
An image forming apparatus that forms an image on a print sheet by electrophotography, such as a copying machine and a printer, is equipped with a developing device. Toner within the developing device is decreased by development being performed by the developing device. Thus, the image forming apparatus is configured such that the toner container containing the toner is mountable to and detachable from the image forming apparatus. The toner container is provided with: a toner discharge port for discharging the toner; and an opening/closing member for opening/closing the toner discharge port. In a state where the toner container is mounted, the opening/closing member is displaced from a closing position to an opening position. Accordingly, the toner discharge port is opened, and the toner within the toner container is supplied to the developing device. When the toner within the toner container is discharged to be emptied, the empty toner container is replaced with a new toner container filled with toner.
Hitherto, an image forming apparatus is known in which a plurality of doors corresponding to respective toner containers are provided at an outlet for taking out a toner container at the time of replacement. In the image forming apparatus, the doors are locked in a normal state, and when the remaining amount of the toner within the toner container becomes small and a predetermined input signal is inputted, the door corresponding to the input signal is made openable.